EITA academy
by naruhina2
Summary: Dans une école d'art et de danse, où seul les plus talentueux sont admis, un événement va venir perturber les habitudes et les règles. Les plus fort de chaque discipline devront s'allier pour créer le plus beau des spectacles, afin de faire gagner à leur école le titre de meilleur enseignements d'art de la scène.
1. Chapitre 1 - prologue

Bonjour à tous ! je suis une petite nouvelle sur ce site et après avoir dévoré une quantité astronomique de fic sur le couple naruhina, il était temps que je fasse la mienne ! voilà en espérant que le prologue vous plaise ! le chapitre 1 est presque fini ! si ça plait je le posterais :)

résumé : Dans une école d'art et de danse, où seul les plus talentueux sont admis, un événement va venir perturber les habitudes et les règles. Les plus fort de chaque discipline devront s'allier pour créer le plus beau des spectacles, afin de faire gagner à leur école le titre de meilleur enseignements d'art de la scène.

Prologue :

Le bus venait de redémarrer. Depuis combien de temps roulait-il ? Il ne saurait le dire. Quel long voyage depuis Fukuoka. Mais le voilà bientôt arrivé. Regardant les arbres disparaitre alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la ville, Naruto se remémora ses derniers souvenirs, ses au revoir avec ses deux amis Lee et Choji. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait d'être transféré dans cette ville pour revoir son parrain, il n'était pas si malheureux de les avoir quittés.

« Prochain arrêt, EITA Academy »

Cette voix qui annonçait son arrivé le fit sortir de ses songes. Il prit son sac à dos et attrapa sa valise rangé au dessus de lui. Prêt à descendre, il vit une belle jeune femme qui attendait déjà devant la porte du bus avec une valise. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et mis en plusieurs chignons, qui laissé penser qu'ils n'étaient pas facile à coiffer, ce qui fit le jeune homme car il avait malheureusement les mêmes sur sa tête.

« Arrêt EITA Academy »

Les portes du bus s'ouvrirent, et laissèrent une vue impressionnant sur trois bâtiments rouges. Naruto sourit, il y était enfin. Cette école d'art de la scène qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'intégrer. La jeune fille blonde remarqua Naruto qui restait bouche bée devant cette impressionnante structure.

« Salut ! Tu es nouveau ? »

Naruto n'avait pas tout de suite réalisé que ces mots lui étaient destinés. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête et lui dit :

« Oui ! Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu… heu et bien ouais je suis nouveau et toi ?

\- Moi aussi je suis nouvelle, d'ailleurs je crois que nous sommes que deux, du moins pour ce cycle.

\- Du coup on entre dans cette école en même temps que les premières années ?

\- oui voilà ! Au fait je me présente, je m'appelle Temari !

\- Temari ? Temari de Temari et Gaara les deux enfants prodiges ? Waouh ! Enchanté moi c'est Naruto !

\- Naruto… Uzumaki ? J'adore tes sketches, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas t'avoir reconnu avant !

\- tu es pardonné, après tout je ne suis pas encore si célèbre que ça… ria Naruto. »

Les deux jeunes partagèrent quelques discussions sur le chemin qui menait à l'entré de l'école. Naruto appris que Temari n'avait pas seulement Gaara mais également Kanguro comme frère, celui-ci n'était pas connu car il était un grand fan de politique. Néanmoins Gaara, son frère prodige, avait déjà quitté l'école et était devenu un grand pianiste professionnel. C'est pourquoi elle avait demandé son transfert pour se rapprocher de la capital et donc de ses frères.

« Donc comme ça, la fameuse Temari, n'est pas une aussi grande musicienne ?

\- Disons juste que mon domaine de prédilection est avant tout la danse, la musique j'adore aussi mais je préfère danser, répondit celle-ci.

\- Tu vois moi ce sera toujours le théâtre, mais le domaine où je me suis révélé dans mon ancienne école était la danse aussi !

\- Super ! Comme ça on sera surement partenaire vu qu'on est nouveau tous les deux ! S'enthousiasma Temari.

\- Ouais ! Ça serait génial, ria Naruto.

\- voilà, on y est.

\- Oui nous y voici ! Allons-y ! »

Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le hall. Ils découvrirent par des yeux émerveillés la beauté de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une hôtesse les accueilli, et les amena dans l'amphithéâtre où déjà une bonne centaine d'élève se tenaient assis. C'était une véritable salle de spectacle. Les rideaux rouges et jaunes faisaient penser aux salles d'opéra que l'on pouvait trouver à paris. Temari et Naruto étaient émerveillés. Soudain, le silence commençait à tomber. Une femme montait sur la scène où se tenait un micro. Elle était vraiment belle, une ancienne danseuse sans doute se disait Naruto. Elle avait de longs chevaux blonds et portait un tailleur vert et gris qui allait parfaitement avec ses yeux noisette.

« Bonjour à tous et bienvenu à l'académie. Je suis la directrice madame… heu non appelé moi Tsunade-sama, je déteste lorsque l'on m'appelle madame ! Bref… si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez réussi les sélections d'entré et donc félicitation. »

La directrice continua son discours pendant un bon quart d'heure. Elle expliqua les règles et les enjeux de l'école. A la fin de son discours, elle présenta les professeurs.

« Je vous présente donc votre professeur de danse classe moderne : Kakashi hatake, votre professeur de danse classique : Kurenai yuhi, votre professeur de musique : Asuma sarutobi, votre professeur de chant : Gai maito, votre professeur d'art plastique : Iruka umino et votre professeur de théâtre : Jiraya… mais ou est il ? »

Soudain, Naruto sentit deux mains sur ces épaules qui le souleva avec une facilité déconcertante, et se retrouva collé au torse d'un homme.

« IL EST LA MON FILLEUIL JE T'AI TROUVE !

\- Salut… Jiraya, ria Naruto

\- Bienvenu mon grand ! Tu as réussi ! Et sans mon aide en plus, finalement tu as du talent hehehe !

\- Pff tu le savais bien que j'y arriverais !

\- JIRAYA ! hurla la directrice qui s'était rapproché. MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ! Tu es un professeur crétin ! Montre un peu l'exemple !

\- Désolé, Tsunade ça faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison… c'est vous les deux transférés ? Vous viendrez dans mon bureau pour régler certain détails. Et maintenant va te présenter à tes futurs élèves avant que je ne te vire !

Page **1** sur **7**


	2. Chapter 2 - première rencontre

Bonjour à tous ! voici le chapitre 2 !

j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Chapitre 2 : premières rencontres

Assise derrière son bureau Tsunade signait les derniers formulaires lorsque quelqu'un frappa. La directrice autorisa l'entré d'une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et courts.

« Je vous présente ma fille Shizune, vous la verrez en musique et en théâtre, qui a-t-il ?

\- Les deux personnes que tu m'as demandées sont là maman, répondit Shizune.

\- Bien fait les entrer. »

Deux personnes entrèrent alors dans le bureau. Un garçon s'avança, il était beau, brun, athlétique, mystérieux, Temari en eu des frissons. Puis une fille, tout aussi jolie, les chevaux châtains et parfaitement disposés en chignon que la blonde n'arrivait jamais à faire !

« Sasuke, Tenten, je vous présente vos nouveaux camarades : Naruto et Temari, commença Tsunade. Je vous prierais de leur montrer les dortoirs et leur faire visiter l'établissement sans oublier de les présenter à votre promotion. Bien je vous laisse pour ce soir, nous nous reverrons de toute façon prochainement. Bonne soirée. »

Sasuke et Tenten marchaient devant eux, ils allaient vite, comme pour dire qu'ils avaient autre chose à faire que de faire une visite guidée.

« L'école est divisée en trois bâtiments, commença Tenten, l'un accueil les cours de danse moderne et classique ainsi que le théâtre. Le second, rassemble les salles de musique, de chant et d'ateliers d'art. Le dernier regroupe le self, l'internat, les bureaux et l'amphithéâtre que vous avez vu ce matin.

-C'est vraiment immense, souffla Temari à Naruto.

\- Oui tu as raison.

\- Voici celui qui où vous trouverez les salles de danse et les salles de théâtres, dit Sasuke en ouvrant la porte. »

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils entendirent une musique magnifique (tennessee – Pearl Harbor). Naruto s'avança pour voir d'où venait ce son qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit qu'il cherchait, le monde s'arrêta un instant de tourner. Il découvrit avec émerveillement une femme en train de danser. Elle portait une robe bleu lavande ample jusqu'aux hanches et qui s'évasait jusqu'au genou. Elle avait des chaussons de danse avec lesquels, elle faisait des pointes. Elle était si gracieuse, si féérique, si innocente, si belle… ses cheveux longs descendait le long de son dos et ses yeux… ils étaient si claire. Ses mouvements montraient un savoir faire et un technique comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il resta la à l'admirer. Il n'en revenait pas. Au fil de la musique, son fasciés devenait triste, il se douta que cela rimait avec ce son si mélodieux et si tendre.

« Je vois que tu es en délectation devant notre vedette. Interrompu Tenten.

\- Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel…c'est magnifique. Elle danse divinement et cette musique…

\- C'est d'elle aussi, sourie Tenten

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est elle qui compose ses mélodies, et ensuite elle nous demande de l'accompagner avec plusieurs instruments afin de l'enregistrer et ainsi pouvoir danser dessus.

\- Quel talent… qui est elle ?

\- C'est le diamant de notre école, elle s'appelle Hinata Hyuga, c'est une virtuose de la musique et du chant, elle maitrise bien la danse moderne mais elle excelle en danse classique. C'est la seule de l'école à avoir trois matières. Ici, c'est très strict et tu ne reste que lorsque tu es talentueux dans au moins un domaine. Elle est la seule à en maitriser trois aussi parfaitement.

\- Mais c'est une fille très renfermée qui ne s'exprime vraiment que par l'art et la danse… ajouta Sasuke.

\- Je dirais plus timide que renfermé, corrigea Tenten, bref elle est la fierté de l'école.

\- Eh bah dit donc ! Je vais avoir du mal à rivaliser contre elle, dit Temari.

\- Tu danse ?

\- Oui moi c'est danse moderne et classique ainsi que chant, Naruto c'est théâtre et danse, et toi ?

\- Moi c'est art plastique et musique, et Sasuke c'est chant et théâtre.

\- Tu devrais essayer le chant Naruto, ajouta Sasuke, j'ai vu tes Sketchs, dans certain tu chantes et tu te débrouille plutôt bien !

\- Pourquoi pas !

\- C'est quoi tout ce bruit ! s'exclama une voix d'homme

\- Sa…Salut Neji, bégaya Tenten devenu rouge, Neji je te présente Naruto et Temari.

\- Ah c'est vous les nouveaux transférés ? Bienvenue mais faite moins bruit, Hinata s'entraine.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Neji j'ai fini, répondit l'intéressé.

Naruto n'en croyait réellement pas ses yeux. Elle était divine, il n'y avait pas de mots pour la décrire. Il la trouvait belle tout simplement. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, à l'instant où Hinata son regard, il sentit un frisson de chaleur. Est que c'était du désir ? Il ne le savait pas. Jusqu'ici Naruto n'avait eu que de simple histoire sans intérêts, il n'avait ressentit de désir, ou même de sentiments…

De son côté, Hinata s'était surprise elle-même face à la réaction qu'elle avait pu avoir devant cet homme. D'ordinaire si réservée, elle n'avait pas réussi à décrocher les yeux de ce nouveau venu. Elle adorait ses sketchs, elle mourait de rire en les regardant. Et puis… elle le trouvait beau, vraiment très beau. Mais un homme aussi séduisant et avenant que lui, ne pouvait décemment pas être seul, non il devait surement avoir une copine…

« Hinata, voici Na… commença Tenten.

-Naruto et Temari, oui enchantée je suis hinata hyuga et voici mon cousin Neji !

\- Cousin ? Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup pourtant ! dit Temari stupéfaite.

\- On nous le dit souvent, expliqua Neji, dit moi Tenten, ajouta t-il, tu as la partition que je t'ai demandé ? Il faut que je travail la chanson.

\- Oui... Oui je te l'amène dès que je termine la visite !

\- Super ! Bonne fin de journée à demain !

\- Au… Au revoir ! S'exprima Hinata.

Ils s'éloignèrent vers les vestiaires. Naruto ne décrocha pas un mot du reste de la visite, il était bien trop occupé à penser à elle. Il regarda Tenten et Temari monter au troisième étage du bâtiment A pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Quand à lui, il suivait Sasuke, pas très bavard il fallait l'avouer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de Naruto, celui-ci ce décida de rompre ce silence pesant.

« Tu es toujours aussi éloquent ?

\- Ouais…, pourquoi ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça me gave un peu les mecs qui se la jouent mystérieux pour plaire aux gonzesses.

\- Hum… je ne suis pas comme ça. Disons juste que je n'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, et je ne cherche pas à plaire aux gonzesses, une seule suffit.

\- Ah oui ? dit il d'un air malicieux, une en particulier ?

\- Peut être bien, mais ça ne te regarde pas…

\- Je le saurais un jour ou l'autre, dis moi ? Hésita-t-il, qui est le partenaire de danse d'Hinata ?

\- Neji. Ils forment un très beau duo. Comme te l'a dit Tenten, c'est le couple vedette, même s'ils ne sont que cousin, mais moi, je le trouve fade.

\- Fade ? S'étonna Naruto.

\- Oui, Hinata et Neji sont très doués en technique, mais ils ne se laissent pas aller de temps en temps, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont moins talentueux en danse moderne où le jeu de scène est bien plus compliqué.

\- Alors il lui faudrait un spécialiste du théâtre ! Ria Naruto

\- J'ai bien compris que notre princesse t'avait tapé dans l'œil, bon courage ! Elle est peut être magnifique, mais trop introverti.

\- ça devrait pourtant te plaire à toi ?"

\- Il y a des limites à tout… et puis seule Tsunade décide des duos en accords avec les professeurs… bon aller bonne nuit ma chambre est juste à coté si tu as besoin ! Dit Sasuke en s'éloignant jusqu'à sa porte.

Naruto entra dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle était sobre, les murs étaient beiges et le parquet était marron foncé. Il fut soulagé en voyant un lit deux places. Il défit ses affaires de sa valise et pensa à Temari qui devait surement être aussi excitée que lui à passer sa première nuit ici. Son portable vibra, son parrain lui avait envoyé un message de félicitation. Il avait aussi ajouté qu'il s'excusait pour les retrouvailles foireuses d'aujourd'hui, mais qu'ils auraient le temps de parler demain en cours de théâtre. Sur ces mots qui firent sourire Naruto, une sonnerie annonça l'extinction des lumières principales. Naruto se coucha alors dans son nouveau lit, heureux de sa première journée, et fatigué de son long voyage. Il envoya un petit texto à ses amis Choji et Lee, et s'endormit sur l'image de la belle princesse en train de danser.

Alors voilà le premier chapitre, je n'ai jamais écrit au paravent, donc je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut. J'attends vos commentaires ! A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3 : premier jour

Bonjour à tous ! me revoilà pour le chapitre 3 ! regalez vous :) Réponses aux review :

Lodol25 : tu es la première à m'avoir écris ! Je suis contente ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira !

Tenshi : oui je sais que je fais des fautes et pourtant j'ai un correcteur mais bon.. je ferais gaffe promis ! haha mais ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bien l'attention qu'il y ait du suspense ! pour ce qui est des postes, je pense que j'en ferais plus courant juillet aout car la j'arrive dans mes examens de fin d'année…

Guest : merci pour ce gentil message ! J'avoue que j'aime bien les couples que l'on connait tous, et mon histoire part dans cette lignée. Après, selon vos remarques et vos idées, c'est possible que je fasse des revirements mais je ne sais pas encore ! sinon merci et profite bien !

Tsusakuino : oui il y aura des suites mais je suis très lente à les écrire )

Wolfblut : ça y est ton impatience est satisfaite J voici le chapitre 3 J

Chapitre 3 : premier jour

Ce ne fut pas un rayon de soleil mais une sonnerie stridente qui réveilla Naruto. « 6h, mais ils sont malades ici » se disait Naruto en regardant le réveil. Il fallait bien l'admettre, il n'était pas du matin. Quelques minutes après la sonnerie, le blond entendit la porte frapper. Péniblement il se leva et alla ouvrir, sans même prendre conscience qu'il était en caleçon. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Naruto fut surpris de voir Sasuke avec quatres autres garçons.

« Tu n'es pas encore prêt Naruto ? dit Sasuke, il faudra que tu apprennes qu'ici on a que 10 minutes pour s'habiller avant d'aller au self. Ensuite les cours commencent à 7h15, alors bouge toi on attend ! »

Encore endormit, Naruto se dirigea rapidement vers son armoire afin de prendre quelques vêtements. Mettant ce qu'il avait sur la main, il ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose, mais « tant pis » se dit-il. Une fois présentable, il retourna à sa porte et regarda de plus près les jeunes hommes qui se tenaient à coté de Sasuke. Il reconnu Neji, mais ne connaissant pas les autres, il demanda leur prénom.

L'un d'eux se présenta sous le nom de Kiba, très énergiquement, il expliqua à Naruto qu'il était en section de musique et d'art plastique, qu'il avait un chien, du nom d'akamaru, et que c'était son modèle pour ses œuvres. Il ajouta également que Shizune était « sa gonzesse » et qui ne fallait pas s'approcher d'elle car selon lui « depuis le temps qu'il la draguait, elle finirait par succomber ». Naruto savait déjà que ça serait un bon ami, il lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du comportement. Physiquement, Kiba était châtain avec des yeux noirs très fin, il était plutôt athlétique mais moins que les danseurs.

Le second pris la parole timidement, ses cheveux noir sur sa peau très blanche le rendait très pâle. Il s'appelait Sai, et Naruto ne su pas grand-chose de lui si ce n'est qu'il était l'artiste de la classe d'art plastique et qu'il était le partenaire d'Ino en danse classique.

Le dernier était à première vu, quelqu'un qui n'accordait pas trop d'importance à sa tenue vestimentaire. « Un glandeur » se dit Naruto. Adossé au mur, il se présenta comme étant le plus gros fenian de l'école, et qu'à ce titre, il ne faisait que de la musique. Son nom était Shikamaru.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons perdu tout ce temps pour nous présenter, je propose de se bouger pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir un café, s'énerva Sasuke.

-oui allons y, dit Kiba en souriant »

Celui-ci se positionna à côté de Naruto. Il commença à lui poser des questions sur ses origines et les raisons de son transfert. Le blond encore fatigué, tenta de répondre par de simples phrases courtes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le self, les filles étaient déjà en train de manger. Naruto reconnu Témari en compagnie de Tenten, Shizune, deux autres filles et Hinata.

« Dit Kiba, commença Naruto, qui sont les deux filles à la table de Tenten ?

\- lesquels ?

\- la blonde aux cheveux longs et celle aux cheveux roses.

\- la bonde c'est Ino Yamanaka la partenaire de Sai, ils sont fusionnels, ils sont ensemble en danse classique et en art plastique.

\- c'est sa copine ? demanda Naruto.

\- non, répondit simplement Sai

\- mais ça va pas tarder, souffla Kiba discrètement à Naruto

\- je vois, ria celui-ci, et l'autre ?

\- c'est Sakura Haruno, elle fait partie de la classe de chant et de musique, et je pense que Sasuke craque pour elle, ajouta Kiba de nouveau discrètement.

\- ce n'est pas vrai, et si tu continue à diffuser ce genre de rumeur je te pète la gueule c'est clair ! Ragea Sasuke.

\- Ok ok calme-toi, c'était juste mon impression, s'excusa Kiba en se grattant la tête.

\- et elle c'est qui ? Demanda Shikamaru en désignant de la tête la nouvelle amie de Naruto.

\- c'est Temari, elle est arrivé hier avec moi, lança celui-ci, elle sera en danse et en musique.

\- intéressant, souffla Shikamaru en buvant son café.

\- tiens une fille qui intéresse Shika c'est rare, dit Neji.

\- j'attends juste la bonne, et elle je la trouve mignonne. Et puis tu sais, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu étais comme moi, mais aujourd'hui tu as Tenten.

\- hum...

\- Neji sort avec Tenten ? demanda Naruto.

\- oui, renchérit Kiba, et d'ailleurs ça va avec elle ? Tu te décoince un peu ?

\- Je ne te permets pas Kiba, grogna Neji, je ne veux pas aller trop vite c'est tout.

\- ouais enfin prendre son temps et pas avancer du tout il y a une nuance…

\- dit celui qui cours derrière une fille depuis 6 moins sans le moindre progrès… se moqua Neji.

\- tu feras moins le malin quand je l'aurais enfin mis dans mon lit et que tu n'auras pas dépassé le stade du simple bisou ! Se défendu Kiba.

\- vous pourriez arrêter de vous prendre la tête dès le matin, souffla Sasuke »

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans le calme. Les garçons parlaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, parfois des anecdotes, parfois des blagues, Naruto se sentait bien, ses nouveaux amis étaient sympas et accueillants, avec des personnalités bien définis. De temps en temps, il jeta des coups d'œil vers la table des filles, il regardait Hinata, coiffée d'une tresse sur le coté. Au-delà du physique, qu'il trouvait très beau, il avait envie de la connaître, sa façon de danser était tellement unique, qu'il n'y pouvait y avoir qu'une personnalité vraiment douce dans ce bout de femme.

« Quand est ce que nous avons cours ? demanda r-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Les emplois du temps sont fixes, si tu es inscrit dans un cours, tu y vas sinon, c'est du temps libre. Répondit Neji

\- c'est surtout du temps pour bosser et t'entraîner, enchaina Kiba

\- la journée commence par danse classique, ensuite musique, puis théatre, art plastique, chant et danse moderne, dit Shikamaru, des grosses journées quoi…

\- Ca va toi tu n'a qu'un cours, sourit Sasuke

\- C'est déjà trop, renchérit il

\- les cours durent 1h30, ajouta Sai.

\- bon très bien, alors il faut que je me bouge ! Rigola Naruto »

A la vue des filles quitter leur table, les garçons en firent de même. Ils rejoignirent leur chambre afin de se préparer quand Naruto reçu un texto de Temari :

 _Salut Naruto ! Alors ta première nuit c'est bien passé !? Prêt à danser avec moi ? A tout à l'heure !_

 _Ps : qu'est ce que les filles parlent de vous ! J'ai du dossier ! Bisous !_

Naruto sourit, quelle fille sympa se dit-il. Il lui répondit :

 _Hey!_ _Nickel, j'ai dormi comme un loir, mais dur le réveil… T'inquiète on va devenir le duo le plus cool de l'école !_

 _Ps : j'ai hâte qu'on s'échange nos potins ! Car chez les gas aussi ça parle de fille !_

Naruto entra dans cette grande salle de danse. Beaucoup était au sol à s'échauffer. Il alla vers Temari quand il l'a vit. Echangeant des petits rires en rapport avec leurs textos, ils ne remarquèrent pas le silence qui s'installa lorsque la professeure, accompagnée de Neji et d'Hinata, entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour à tous, je vois que nos deux nouveaux sont déjà au travail, c'est parfait, dans ma classe je veux de la discipline et du travail, les faibles nous quitteront. Je suis Kurenai, et comme vous pouvez vous en douter, vous serez partenaire jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

\- oui répondirent Temari et Naruto en même temps.

\- nous allons commencer à la barre, garçons d'un coté, filles de l'autre. Sai et Ino, vous mènerez cet exercice. Bien, commençons. »

Kurenai fit un signe au pianiste pour qu'il commence la mélodie. Tous les danseurs se mirent en position en débutèrent les mouvements. Pliés, pointes, battements, tendu, rond de jambe, ça allé très vite. Naruto tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer mais la danse classique n'était pas son domaine de prédilection. Il gardait néanmoins le rythme. Parfois il regardait Temari, puis Hinata. Si pour cette dernière la tache était aisée, ce n'était pas le cas pour la blonde qui était en difficulté.

« STOP ! cria Kurenai, Naruto, Temari, c'est lamentable ! Si vous voulez rester dans mon cours il va falloir vous entrainer dur car vous n'êtes pas du tout au niveau de ma classe. Bien ça suffit on reprend les exercices, quelqu'un a-t-il préparé quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ? »

Instinctivement tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hinata qui se leva sans prononcer un mot. Elle mit un CD dans le lecteur musique et alla se positionner sur la piste.

« Bien sur, Hinata j'avais oublié que nous étions mardi, s'excusa Kurenai.

\- Mardi ? Questionna Naruto à voix basse

\- c'est le jour ou Hinata présente une danse à Kurenai, expliqua calmement Sai assis près de lui, personne n'est obligé de le faire, mais Hinata en a pris l'habitude.

\- Que vas-tu nous présenter aujourd'hui ? Poursuivis Kurenai.

\- une composition qui m'a été inspiré par un film triste sur la déportation, dit Hinata, je n'ai pas eu trop de temps pour travailler la technique mais je voulais votre avis sur la chorégraphie.

\- très bien nous te regardons.

(NB : parfois les chorégraphies seront décrites et argumentées sur une musique choisie, dans les autres cas, je mettrais en lien des vidéos, ici c'est une vidéo montrant Hinata dansant en Solo sur une musique du film « la liste de shindler »)

watch?v=em3KGUTGgPc

La musique commença, « quelle belle mélodie » se disait Naruto, triste aussi, les accords montraient une grande souffrance. Elle avait le don de reproduire les émotions par la musique. Mais une semaine pour la faire ? Non ce n'était pas possible, c'était trop court pour composer une telle mélodie et créer une chorégraphie qui l'accompagne. Naruto n'en revenait pas, elle avait vraiment du génie, elle fera surement une grande carrière artistique.

Au fil de ses mouvements, Hinata regarda Naruto, pourquoi voulait elle tant qu'il l'observe ? Quel avis constructif un humoriste comme lui pouvait il bien donné ? Aucun. Alors pourquoi cherchait-elle à lui plaire ? Toute cette déconcentration la fit trébucher, elle à qui on ventait une technique irréprochable pris un coup dans sa fierté. L'émotion non plus n'y était pas, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher son regard du publique à la recherche des yeux bleus du nouveau venu. Quelle était cette chaleur naissante, au creux de ses reins, lorsqu'elle posait son regard sur lui ? La musique se finit enfin, Hinata était essoufflée, elle savait que sa prestation avait été ridicule.

« Hinata… mais enfin que nous as-tu fait ? dit Kurenai choquée, Tu ne nous as jamais fais une prestation aussi techniquement nul. La musique était parfaite, mais ton interprétation et ta danse… c'était vraiment médiocre Hinata.

\- Oui je le sais, j'étais déconcentrée par… désolé Kurenai, je présenterais quelque chose de mieux mardi prochain.

\- je l'espère… mais une erreur peut arriver, je sais que tu peux faire mieux.

\- oui… répondit timidement Hinata en baissant la tête.

\- bien mettez vous par deux nous allons travailler les porter.

Le cours continua dans le son que produisait le piano et les conseilles (ou les ordres) de Kurenai. Le professeur avait ses signes bien à elle d'appréciation lorsqu'elle hochait la tête avec un semblant de sourire ça voulait dire que c'était parfait, sinon elle disait ou criait ce qu'il n'allait pas. Bizarrement c'était toujours Temari et Naruto qui avaient le plus de reproche, à l'inverse, Hinata et Neji n'avaient jamais de commentaires. C'était mal partit, la classe de classique dans cette école était bien plus sévère que dans leur ancienne à chacun d'eux. Le cours arrivant à son terme, Kurenai ordonna à tous de s'étirer, et vit avec horreur que Naruto ne métrisait pas le grand écart. « Encore un mauvais point » se disait-il. Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Kurenai demanda à Naruto et Temari de venir la voir.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, commença-t-elle, c'est très mauvais, et à cette allure vous ne resterez pas dans ma classe longtemps, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir en parler à Tsunade. »

Les deux blonds n'avaient rien à répondre à ça. Pas vraiment surpris, ils partirent vers les douches afin de se préparer pour leurs cours suivants.

Naruto marchait tête baissée. Lui et Temari n'avait pas fait forte impression. N'ayant pas cours de musique il décida de visiter les lieux.

Hinata, quant à elle, suivait son cours de musique légèrement absente. Elle repensait à sa prestation minable de tout à l'heure, et puis très vite, à Naruto. Ses yeux perdu dans le vide, elle s'imaginait danser avec lui. « Il doit être puissant » se disait elle, soudain, elle rougit. Secouant sa tête pour enlever ces images, elle ne comprenait pas qu'elle, si timide d'ordinaire, puisse en avoir de ce genre. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à lui comme ça…

10h45. L'heure du cours de théâtre. Naruto était déjà installé. A coté de lui se trouvait Sasuke, lui-même assis près de Shizune. Les autres, Naruto ne les connaissait pas. Jiraya entra en trombe, vêtit d'un costume du 17ème siècle.

« Bonjour à tous les deuxièmes années ! s'exclama t-il, aujourd'hui nous allons reprendre un classique de Molière : les fourberies de Scapin ! »

Silence.

« Hahahaha, s'esclaffa Jiraya, si vous voyez vos têtes ! C'était une blague ! Mais bref, c'est ça le théâtre, ça doit vous procurer des émotions et là je viens de vous surprendre ! Avec vos professeurs, nous choisissons toujours un thème pour que vos travaux soit en accord avec le reste de vos cours. Ce mois ci, c'est Kurenai et Asuma qui ont choisis et ce thème sera l'amour. Donc pour ma classe, vous allez devoir vous choisir un partenaire, ou deux peu importe, et présenter à la fin du mois une scène qui sera évaluer et comptera dans votre moyenne. En attendant, durant les cours ont fera des exercices d'improvisations sur l'amour. Alors les enfants qui veut commencer ? »

Une rousse se leva. Apparemment très inspiré par ce thème, elle resta sur la scène 20 minutes. Une crise de cœur récente devait être à l'origine de cette prestation sans doute. Naruto n'était pas à l'aise avec ce thème. Il préférait le rire. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un. Mais après tout, un vrai acteur devait savoir tout faire.

Shizune prit place sur l'estrade. Elle fit une improvisation sur le rejet de l'amour. Lien avec Kiba peut être. Le cours se termina après son passage. Elle était restée 45 minutes. « Je comprends pourquoi c'est la meilleur de cette classe » se dit Naruto. Mais Jiraya le fit sortir de ses songes. Ils parlèrent ensemble de tout et de rien, de l'arriver de Naruto dans cette grande ville et de ses nouvelles rencontres.

Leur discussion fut brève, le professeur enchainait avec les premières années. Naruto alla donc déjeuner, une chance qu'ils avaient en deuxième année c'est qu'ils mangeaient les premiers. Il rejoignit la table où quelques uns de ses nouveaux amis étaient installés.

« Alors Naruto, demanda Kiba, tes premiers cours c'étaient comment ?

\- une catastrophe, répondu celui-ci.

\- ah oui, pourquoi ? Enchaina Shikamaru

\- Et bien, ma technique et ma souplesse en danse sont loin d'être suffisantes et le thème en classe de théâtre est l'amour, et moi bah l'amour j'y connais rien. C'est mal partit pour moi quoi…

\- on est tous avec ce putin de thème tu sais, renchérit Neji, les filles par contre doivent être aux anges…

\- tu dis ça mais de nous tous tu es le seul en couple, tu devrais quand même t'en tirer mieux que nous.

\- pardonne moi mais, Hinata est peut être ravissante mais elle reste ma cousine, c'est dur de concevoir l'amour quand ta partenaire est de ta famille.

\- tu n'as qu'à me la filer, dis doucement Naruto.

\- quoi ?

\- non rien je parlais tout seul.

\- bon en gros c'est galère tout ça, lança shikamaru.

\- ouais, bon aller on bouge on va être en retard sinon, dit Sai »

Les garçons partirent de leur coté. Naruto resta assis, son cours ne commençait que dans deux heures. Il réfléchissait. Comment inverser la tendance ? Il décida d'aller voir Temari.

« Hey ! Dis moi vu que ce matin, comment dire, c'était pas très… enfin…

\- oui on était nul, lança celle-ci

\- voilà, du coup je me disais qu'on pourrait faire une chorégraphie vite fait pour le cours de cette après midi en danse moderne qu'en dis tu ?

\- je suis d'accord faut qu'on relève le niveau.

\- ok allons-y !

\- tu as une idée de la musique ?

\- ils veulent de l'amour, on va leur en donner ! »

Le cours de chant arriva très vite. Temari du partir tandis que Naruto réglait quelques détails de la chorégraphie. L'amour. Quel thème nul. Mais il fallait absolument montrer de quoi ils étaient capables. 1h30 après le départ de Témari, celle-ci revenu en courant.

« J'ai fait au plus vite Naruto ! dit elle essoufflée.

\- ne t'inquiète pas, je viens juste de terminer un enchainement. »

Ils reprirent ensemble les derniers ajustements du blond. Même si la technique faisait défaut, ils étaient doués dans l'interprétation. C'était leur atout. Mais un quart d'heure de pose était très court et ils durent courir jusqu'à la salle de danse pour ne pas être en retard. Une fois arrivé, les deux nouveaux s'installèrent. Une fois leur souffle repris, Naruto bavarda avec sa coéquipière.

« Alors ton cours de chant ?

\- super ! Le professeur est vraiment très énergique. Ils ont tous des supers voix, et je comprends pourquoi Hinata est aussi adulée. Elle a vraiment du talent. Mais je ne me suis pas si mal défendu. J'ai chanté « because of you » et ils ont tous aimé.

\- c'est génial ! J'aimerais bien intégrer ce cours mais je pense que j'ai déjà bien assez à faire en danse !

\- bonjour à tous, dit un homme en entrant dans la classe, êtes vous échauffés ?

\- oui, répondirent ensemble les élèves.

\- bien, comme vous le savez le thème de ce mois ci sera l'amour. Vous pensez donc bien que j'attends beaucoup de vous tous. En attendant on va pouvoir regarder les différents couples sur le dernier thème qui était le pardon. Ayame et Kazuku, vous commencez ? Et on enchainera avec Neji et Hinata.

Le fameux couple passant en premier s'exécuta. « Mouais » se dit Naruto, ce n'était pas non plus à couper le souffle. Leur chorégraphie finit, ils firent sermonner par Kakashi sur le fait qu'à cette allure ils ne seraient plus longtemps en danse moderne. Puis vint le tour d'Hinata et Neji.

( watch?v=QG0hNmCH3zI)

La musique débuta, quelle fougue ! C'était divin ! La technique était parfaite, la chorégraphie était en osmose avec la musique. Naruto admirait cette femme, il voulait danser avec elle. Kakashi regardait la danse, la main au menton et un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tout le monde applaudissait. Ils étaient vraiment les vedettes ici…

« C'est très bien, néanmoins, commença Kakashi, il manque encore beaucoup trop d'interprétation. Vous êtes trop concentrés, lâchez prise ! Bien, asseyez-vous. Bon je crois que tout le monde est passé, on va passer aux exercices. »

Mais Naruto et Temari se levèrent, ils allèrent vers le centre de la piste, et tandis que Temari alla brancher la musique, Naruto expliqua à ses camarades et son professeur, qu'ils avaient fait cette chorégraphie cette après midi et qu'ils aimeraient leur montrer. Kakashi ne s'y opposa pas. Il restait quand même septique face à une prestation créée en quelques heures. La musique démarra tout de même et Naruto et Temari commencèrent leur danse.

( watch?v=7a6u2sD0Igk)

Kakashi resta sans voix. On sentait qu'il y avait eu peu de répétitions, que la chorégraphie n'était pas poussée et que la technique manquait. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui plaisait à Kakashi.

« Je suis agréablement surpris, commença t-il lorsqu'ils eurent finit, Kurenai m'a fait part de votre manque de talent, mais si ce n'est que votre technique n'est pas au rendez vous, vous avez réussi à faire passer un message, et ça c'est le plus important. Je pense qu'avec du travail vous allez devenir de très bon danseurs.

\- merci, répondirent Temari et Naruto.

\- bien, reprenons les exercices, demain je vous expliquerais les modalités d'évaluation. »

« Quelle première journée exténuante » pensa Naruto. Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, il envoya un texto à ses amis Lee et Shoji.

 _Les mecs rappelaient moi pourquoi j'ai voulu venir dans cette école ? Dans quelle galère je me suis mis… Bonne nuit à bientôt_.

Ses paupières se fermèrent avant même de pouvoir lire les réponses de cet envoi.

8h00, Tsunade avait son crayon dans sa bouche et les yeux au ciel, déjà une heure qu'elle était là, à réfléchir avec Kurenai et Kakashi. Quelle solution était possible pour remédier à cette situation ? Une idée lui vint. Mais sera-t-elle appréciée et acceptée ?

« Hum… Kakashi j'ai une idée… Elle leur expliqua les détails. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- l'idée est ingénieuse, ça peut marcher, dit Kakashi.

\- je suis d'accord, répondit Kurenai

\- bien, continua Tsunade, allez me les chercher !

Fin du chapitre 3 !

Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?

A bientôt J


	4. chapitre 4 : changement

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Chapitre 4 : Changement

Néji marchait dans le couloir menant au bureau de la directrice. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. A sa droite se tenait Naruto qui suivait, encore endormi. Mais son plus grand étonnement restait Kakashi. Pourquoi était il venu les chercher ? Bizarrement, il sentit comme un mauvais pressentiment. S'approchant de plus en plus de la porte de Tsunade, il aperçut Kurenai, suivit de Temari et d'Hinata. Son incompréhension était à son comble. Il vit la tête de sa cousine terrifiée, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il savait bien qu'elle avait peur de Tsunade.

Se rejoignant tous les six devant la porte de celle-ci, les regards des quatres élèves se croisèrent, surpris, cherchant si l'un d'entre eux connaissait la raison de leur présence ici. Kakashi frappa à la porte et après quelques secondes, la directrice ouvrit.

« Bonjour à tous, installez vous, je dois vous parler. »

Les professeurs s'installèrent derrière le bureau avec la directrice tandis que les élèves s'assaillirent dans les sièges face à eux. Temari montrait une attitude nonchalante, jambes croisées, tête appuyée sur sa main, elle voulait montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas les rendez vous surprises au saut du lit. Naruto lui était plus avachit au fond du fauteuil qu'autre chose, les yeux encore mi clos. Quant aux deux Hyuga, ils étaient fidèles à eux même, dos droit, mains sur les genoux et tête haute.

L'ambiance dans le bureau était tendue. Tsunade avait ses coudes sur son bureau, les mains jointes proche de sa bouche, elle réfléchissait en les observant. Neji compris que c'était une nouvelle qui pouvait être mal reçu, la directrice cherchait donc ses mots.

« Bien, commença-t-elle, ce que j'ai à vous dire est délicat je vous demande donc de ne pas m'interrompre. Voilà, comme vous le savez chaque année les écoles d'arts de la scène se confrontent à un concours dans le but d'élire la meilleur école du Japon. Les 9 années précédentes nous avons remportés ce concours haut la main, car nous avons une école qui possède les meilleurs dans leur domaine respectif. Ainsi, lorsque les thèmes de ces dernières années sont tombés, nous n'avions aucunes craintes, la danse, le chant, la musique, l'art, le théâtre, à chaque concours nous n'avions aucunes peurs, car nous savions que nous allions gagnés.

Néanmoins, tous les dix ans, les écoles se confrontent dans l'ultime concours. La dernière fois nous l'avons perdu. Je veux évidemment parler de la création d'une comédie musicale. En effet, l'école joint tous ses prodiges pour créer de toute pièce les chansons, la musique, les chorégraphies, les décors et évidement le scénario.

-Hn… nous sommes au courant de tout cela, dit Néji, mais pardonnez moi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous nous dites ça maintenant et seulement à nous quatre.

\- Bonne remarque Néji, si je vous ai raconté tout ceci, c'est que vous êtes indirectement liés à cette affaire. L'année dernière Hinata et toi, avez été les seuls élèves de première année à être sélectionné. Nous avons gagné en partie grâce à votre talent en danse classique. Mais. Car il y a un mais. Votre technique irréprochable a été beaucoup moins discuté que votre interprétation qui s'est révélée médiocre et qui l'est encore aujourd'hui. Votre concentration extrême lorsque vous dansez ensemble, vous font oublié de vous lâcher et d'ainsi interpréter à merveille votre chorégraphie. »

Néji venait de comprendre. Il avait enfin compris pourquoi les quatres élèves étaient réunis dans ce bureau ce matin. Il prit la main d'Hinata et baissa la tête.

« Vous voulez que je dans avec Temari et qu'Hinata danse avec Naruto c'est ça, n'est ce pas ? dit Néji en regardant toujours sa main liée à celle de sa cousine.

-Oui, répondit Tsunade »

Hinata était sous le choque, elle serra tellement la main de son cousin que celui-ci en eu mal. Elle regarda ensuite Naruto, qui s'était un peu relevé de sa chaise. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle rougit avec une telle rapidité qu'elle retourna sa tête vers son cousin. Naruto souriais, cette nouvelle l'enchanté. Quant à Témari, elle n'était ni déçue ni contente, mais plutôt ennuyée.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! lança Hinata en se levant de son siège, encore rouge. Si je suis dans cette école c'est pour me perfectionner et avoir un avenir dans une compagnie de danse, pas pour devenir professeur d'un mec qui ne suit pas le même rêve que moi.

\- J'approuve, dit simplement Néji.

\- Hinata calme toi, répondit Tsunade, je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. Seulement je ne te donne pas le choix. Naruto est un prodige dans l'art de l'interprétation, il sera autant ton professeur que tu ne le seras pour lui en technique. Temari, Naruto une objection ?

\- Non, répondirent ensemble les deux concernés.

\- Néji ?

\- Comme vous dites, nous n'avons pas le choix, alors…

\- Bien, je vous laisse deux moins pour apprendre à danser ensemble. D'ici là nous aurons plus d'informations concernant la comédie musicale et je reviendrai vers vous pour donner les directives. Une dernière chose, j'attends énormément de cette nouvelle collaboration. Ne me décevez pas.

Les quatres élèves sortirent du bureau en silence. Dans le couloir qui menait à la coure extérieure, aucun d'eux ne se parla ni même ne se regarda, sauf Naruto qui dévorait des yeux Hinata. Il était ravi de cette nouvelle. Imaginer le corps de la jeune femme danser en harmonie avec le sien le rendait fiévreux. Arrivé dehors, Neji stoppa le groupe et commença à parler.

« Bon… je pense qu'il ne faut pas que nous nous braquions les uns envers les autres. Si Tsunade et les professeurs ont pensé qu'il était préférable de changer les couples, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Même si je désapprouve… nous n'avons pas le choix alors… faisons du bon travail. Naruto je compte sur toi pour bien t'occuper de ma cousine, Hinata, continua Néji en lui caressant la joue, même si je sais que cela te déplais, sois patiente avec lui. Je sais que tu es capable de tout, après tout, tu es une Hyuga. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis encore là, même si je ne danserais plus avec toi.

\- Oui Néji, répondit Hinata en fermant les yeux contre la main tendre de son cousin.

\- Bien, dit il en souriant, Témari, je t'attends après le cours de danse classique. On aura jusqu'au cours de chant pour travailler.

\- Bien chef ! répondit la concernée.

En partant pour le cours de danse classique, Naruto attrapa la main d'Hinata pour lui parler.

«Hina ...

\- Stop ! répondit celle-ci avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, je suppose que tu es ravi de la situation, grâce à moi tu va pouvoir faire grimper tes notes ! Et bien sache que je ne suis pas du tout contente de cette situation ! Tu as certainement toujours eu beaucoup de chance pour arriver là où tu en es aujourd'hui, mais moi ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'ai du travailler dur pour arriver à ce niveau et aujourd'hui, je vais être ralentit par un célèbre acteur de pacotille ! S'énerva-t-elle

\- Tu as oublié beau gosse, ria Naruto

\- Oui voilà célèbre beau gosse de pacotille ! Hein ? Réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tu te fiches de moi ?

\- Oui un peu j'avoue, tu es très mignonne quand tu t'énerves ! dit Naruto avec un sourire coquin.

\- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? Hurla-t-elle presque, les joues cramoisies.

\- Pour un célèbre acteur beau gosse, qui est ravi de la situation car il va pouvoir danser avec la plus jolie, que dis-je, la plus magnifique des filles de cette école. Attends ne réagis pas comme ça, dit il en la voyant piquer un far et partir, pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

\- Parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre tes bêtises !

\- Je ne pense pas que tu me dis la vérité, regarde tu rougis !

\- Naruto arrête !

\- D'accord mais plus sérieusement Hinata, je ne pense pas que je vais te ralentir, j'ai des lacunes c'est vrai, mais je peux vite m'améliorer. Et puis, entre nous, vu le thème de ce mois ci, tu ne trouves pas ça plus judicieux de danser avec un mec qui te fais rougir plutôt que ton cousin ?

\- Heu… je… enfin je…

\- Tu vois ? Ne t'inquiète pas, fais de moi le meilleur danseur en technique et moi je me chargerais de te rendre tellement amoureuse de moi que personne ne pourra contredire ton interprétation.

\- Tu…

\- Hinata, Naruto ! Le cours va commencer on vous attend, cria Ino coupant ainsi la parole à Hinata.

Les deux élèves partirent vers la classe, Hinata le rouge aux joues et Naruto avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Ino et Sai venaient d'effectuer une chorégraphie absolument parfaite sur une variation de casse noisette ( watch?v=ajo6KUyRUD8). Tous les élèves les applaudirent. Kurenai était ravi et les avait félicités sur leur évolution. Après avoir pris leur douche, ils s'étaient rejoints à leur endroit habituel, dans le parc de l'école, près de l'étang, où beaucoup d'élèves venaient peindre. Sai et Ino partageaient tout ensemble. Leur passion commune de la danse classique et de l'art plastique, mais également leur vie quotidienne. Du matin au soir, ils étaient ensemble. Ino avait compris depuis longtemps maintenant qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, mais sachant par son amie Tenten, en couple avec l'un des copains de Sai, que ce n'était pas réciproque, elle ne s'était jamais confessée. Elle avait peur de le perdre lui et leur amitié. Alors elle s'en contentait. Passant de bons moments avec lui sans jamais demander plus. Elle s'y était habituée, cela devenait même une routine. Elle fantasmait sur lui et ne vivait son amour que dans ses rêves…

« Ino tu es avec moi ? Ria Sai de voir son amie dans la lune.

\- Hein ? Heu … oui pardon je… rêvais.

\- J'ai vu ça, et de quoi si je peux me permettre ?

\- _De toi_ , pensa-t-elle, de rien d'important je suis un peu fatigué en ce moment.

\- Tu peux t'allonger sur moi si tu veux, fais une sieste je te réveillerai quand j'aurai fini.

Ino ne fit pas prier, elle s'allongea sur les genoux de son ami et ferma les yeux, la laissant libre d'imaginer ce qu'elle voulait. Sai la regarda dormir, Ino avait toujours été sa muse. Sa présence lui était indispensable pour vivre pleinement son art. Récemment, il avait entendu une conversation alors qu'il était dans les toilettes. L'un des garçons se ventait d'avoir une chance avec une blonde de deuxième année, qui ne l'avait pas totalement rejeté lorsqu'il s'était confessé. Par la suite, le second avait demandé le nom de la femme en question, et lorsque Sai entendit le nom d'Ino Yamanaka, il se surprit à avoir un pincement au cœur. Depuis ce jour, lorsqu'il la voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie et de la colère à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui voler sa muse.

Alors qui lui caressait sa longue chevelure blonde, la jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui en laissant ses yeux fermés. Il ramena alors sa main vers son visage et lui caressa celui-ci tendrement.

« Dis moi Ino, un homme s'est il déjà confessé à toi ? »

Surprise par cette question, la blonde ouvrit les yeux et observa le jeune homme quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

« Pourquoi tu me pose cette question soudainement ?

\- Parce que j'aimerais juste savoir si des garçons te tournent autour.

\- Et si je te disais oui ?

\- Je te répondrai que ne pas répondre à sa demande. Avait il sortit sans une once d'hésitation.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur le banc.

\- Parce que tu es ma muse, et que tu m'appartiens. »

Le cœur d'Ino fit un bond, jamais il ne lui avait dis une chose pareille. Mais elle comprit vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amour ou de sentiments, elle était seulement sa source d'imagination. Elle baissa la tête, repensant au fameux jeune homme qui lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Il avait des mots doux et exprimait son admiration et ses sentiments avec des beaux compliments que Sai ne lui avait jamais dit.

« C'est trop simple Sai, dit elle en le regardant de nouveau.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne suis pas une chose tu comprends, tu ne peux pas dire que je t'appartiens simplement parce que je t'aide dans des œuvres. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus tu vois, et… cet homme… et bien, il est gentils et me dit des choses agréables. Je pense accepter sa demande.

\- Tu l'aime ?

\- Quoi ? répondit-elle surprise par cette question.

\- Je te demande si tu l'aime ?

\- Et bien… non… enfin, je le connais pas encore très bien mais il a l'air de tenir à moi alors je suppose que…

\- Il en est alors hors de question.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te laisserai partir que si tu es amoureuse.

\- Quoi !? Mais tu dis n'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

\- Ou vas-tu ?

\- Lui dire que j'accepte.

\- Je te l'interdis ! Cria Sai en lui retenant le bras.

\- Pourquoi ?! Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas y aller ! Et ne me dis pas que je t'appartiens !

\- Je… ne veux pas te voir… avec un autre.

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Et bien… moi aussi je tiens à toi.

\- Comme une muse et une amie.

\- Oui…

\- Je suis désolé Sai, mais pour moi ce n'est plus suffisant. »

Elle se dégagea de son emprise et partit le laissant seul, la main sur le cœur, ne comprenant pas la source de la douleur qui venait d'apparaître. Elle, elle marchait vite, les larmes aux yeux. Dans sa course, elle percuta Shikamaru. Lui demandant pourquoi elle était dans cet état, il comprit vite que le coupable de cette tristesse était son ami Sai. Depuis longtemps, Shikamaru savait que la belle blonde était amoureuse de cet homme atypique. Même s'il n'en avait aucunement l'envie, il décida d'aller le voir après avoir réconforter Ino. Une fois devant lui, il leva légèrement sa commissure de lèvre voyant que le jeune homme se trouvant en face ne montrait aucun remord.

« Yo ! Salua Sai, la forme ?

-Moi oui… je viens de croiser Ino, poursuivi-t-il en s'assaillant près de lui.

\- Ah… et elle allait comment ?

\- Fait pas le malin Sai, tu sais très bien comment elle allait, tu sais tu vas vraiment finir par la perdre.

\- Je ne crois pas non, je ne laisserais pas ce foutu mec me la prendre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle de décider qui elle aime ?

\- On ne parle pas d'amour la, je te parle de possession.

\- Tu ne possède pas Ino, si elle est toujours avec toi c'est qu'elle est folle de toi. Au final, tu as raison, on parle un peu de possession dans le sens ou son cœur, son âme, son être et son corps sont possédés par toi. Néanmoins, on appelle ça l'amour, donc on parle un peu des deux.

\- Shika… tu me soul avec tes démonstrations, et puis Ino ne m'aime pas. Elle me l'aurait dit depuis le temps.

\- Si elle ne te l'a pas dit c'est surement qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre votre amitié voyant que de ton coté il n'y avait aucun espoir. A moins que je me trompe…

\- ...

\- Je me trompe ?

\- J'en sais rien Shika… Ino c'est… tout pour moi. Sans elle je n'aurai pas d'inspiration, je ne sourirai plus, elle me rend heureux tout simplement et l'idée qu'un autre vive ça à ma place je ne le supporterai pas.

\- Donc, tu l'aime ?

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

\- Tu as sans doute raison…

\- Que vas-tu faire pour remédier à ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, lui offrir un portrait d'elle pourquoi pas ?

\- Elle en a 50, innove un peu ! Écris-lui une chanson elle adorera ! Je veux bien t'aider en t'accompagnant à la guitare et Kiba dira oui pour la batterie. Tu n'as cas utiliser les origines de ta mère espagnole pour la chanson.

\- Bonne idée. Je vais essayer. Merci Shika ! J'y vais comme ça elle sera prête rapidement ! A plus ! »

Shikamaru le regardait partir en souriant, « _voilà une bonne action de faite pour le mois_ » se disait il. En reportant son attention dans les nuages, il s'imaginait lui aussi écrire une chanson pour une femme. Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit, galère…

7


	5. Chapitre 5 : la créativité des hommes

Chapitre 5 : la créativité des hommes.

Bonjour à tous ! Et oui le retour depuis ouf … tres longtemps ! Pour revenir dans l'histoire j'ai fait un petit chapitre. Pas de panique l'autre et déjà en écriture ! Donc bonne lecture et attention aux sensibles car il y a une petite partie de lemon :p

Assis face à son bureau, Sai réfléchissait à sa chanson. Les paroles venaient au fur et à mesure qu'il pensait à Ino. Il s'étonnait lui-même de la vitesse à laquelle les mots s'enchainaient sur sa feuille de musique. Sa senorita.

-Près de moi mon cœur te réclame, c'est pas mal ça… la la la, dans ma destinée enfin tu apparais, ouais ça c'est bien.

-tu parles tout seul mec, dis Kiba en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- non, j'écris une chanson…

\- pour Ino ?

\- ouais, enfin j'essaye.

\- fais-moi voir. Kiba regarda la feuille et à chaque fois qu'il finissait un couplet, il souriait d'avantage. Mec, c'est vraiment pas mal ! tu as demandais à quelqu'un de faire la musique ?

\- shika c'était proposé, mais si tu veux m'aider j'en serais ravi !

\- je l'appelle attend !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shikamaru les avait rejoins. Les trois hommes avaient une petite idée en tête et pour cela, il fallait l'aide de tout le monde.

-ma pauvre chérie… dis Sakura après avoir entendu l'histoire d'Ino.

-il ne te mérite pas sinon ça fais longtemps qu'il t'aurait avoué ses sentiments.

\- vous croyez… que je devrais abandonner ? Sanglota Ino

\- si je peux donner mon avis, même si je ne suis pas la depuis longtemps, si tu l'aime pourquoi tu ne luis as jamais dit ? Abandonner serait facile sans s'être confronté avant à sa réponse… expliqua Temari.

\- Je suis de l'avis de Tema, tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu ne te seras pas confier, continua doucement Hinata.

\- je n'oserai jamais…

\- j'ai une idée, lança Shizune, et si on y allait toute ensemble. On fait comme si de rien était et tu vas doucement vers Sai pour lui avouer. Comme ça on sera la pour te soutenir ok ?

\- Super idée ! cria presque Sakura.

\- je ne sais pas… vous pensez que je devrai faire ça ?

\- OUI ! répondirent-elles toute ensemble.

\- bon alors dans cas… allons y ! Je vais lui dire et s'il ne réagit pas, j'irai dire oui à Nikiro et je changerai définitivement mes sentiments à son égard !

\- bien dit ! lança Temari.

Les filles marchaient dans la coure d'entrée de l'école à la recherche des garçons, qui généralement à cette heure flânaient dans le jardin.

« Regardez ! dit Hinata, ils sont la bas sur les marches.

-courage Ino, on est avec toi, encouragea Sakura. »

Les garçons parlaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que Kiba vu les filles arriver. Il ouvrit son ordinateur portable et Shikamaru se mit à sa guitare.

\- Eh oh les filles, cria Naruto, venaient par ici.

-pourquoi veut-il qu'on vienne ? lança Hinata.

\- peut être pour te draguer ha ha, s'amusa Temari.

\- ce n'est pas drôle Tema, allons y.

Une fois arrivées devant les garçons, elles furent toutes surprises de voir shikamaru commencer un morceau de guitare qu'elles n'avaient jamais entendu. Sai se leva des marches et après quelques notes de guitare, il se mit à chanter (amine – Senorita watch?v=CctG_0544vU). Kiba lança la batterie et les autres garçons rejoignirent Sai. Ils allèrent chercher leur cavalière respective et les entrainèrent à danser. Toutes furent un peu surprises mais se mirent vite à entrer dans leur jeu pendant que Sai continuait à chanter autour d'Ino qui souriait avec de légères larmes aux joues. Elle finit par danser avec lui et vers la fin de la chanson avant que tout le monde entende, elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait. Sai sourit, il caressa la joue de la jolie blonde et quand tout le monde s'était arrêté de danser, il l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, mais trouvant cette sensation tellement plaisante il amplifia le baiser et l'emprise qu'il avait de la jeune femme. En voyant cela, tout le monde cria de joie.

-C'est pas trop tôt, cria Kiba.

-toi tu pourras la ramener quand on te verra faire pareil avec Shizune, lança Sasuke.

\- ferme la le beau goss, je parviendrai à la faire succomber avant que tu te rendes compte de tes sentiments pour Sakura !

\- pff…

Les deux concernées n'avait rien entendu tellement euphorique de la situation. Mais Sasuke était gêné. Ce qu'avait dit Kiba était vrai, bien malgré lui…

Le lendemain l'ambiance au petit déjeuner était plutôt détendu, Ino ne parlait que de Sai et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Les filles savaient qu'elle vivait un rêve, son rêve depuis toujours. Alors en l'écoutant, elles pensaient de leur coté, imaginant ce que cela ferait si elles vivaient la même chose. Tellement rêveuses, les filles ne s'étaient pas aperçues de l'arrivé des garçons à leur table. Kiba prit l'initiative de s'assoir près de Shizune et déclara en buvant un verre de jus d'orange :

-Alors les tourtereaux, comment s'est passée votre première nuit ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas Kiba ! répondit Sakura outrée. Comment peux-tu poser se genre de question sans la moindre gène ?

\- Parce que c'est un pervers. Dit Shizune abattue.

\- Haha vas y plein toi alors que tu l'es autant que moi et que secrètement tu kifferais m'avoir dans ton lit. Mais tu as trop de fierté pour te soumettre à moi et reconnaître devant tout le monde que tu en meurs d'envie.

Un silence pesant s'était installé autour de la table. Les joues de Shizune étaient cramoisies. Elle se leva et partit en direction de la sortie. Neji regarda Kiba et fit un regard tellement tueur que celui-ci dû baisser les yeux. Shikamaru était tellement désespéré qu'il baissa la tête en la tournant de droit à gauche. Temari avait la commissure des lèvres légèrement levée, amusée du comportement animale de Kiba. Hinata regarda Shizune partir puis bizarrement revenir. Elle ne la quitta pas de yeux et commença à sourire quant elle la vit sortir une carafe d'eau de derrière son dos. Arrivant lentement derrière Kiba, elle versa le contenu de la carafe en disant :

-Je vais te dire, la prochaine fois que tu insinues que je te veux dans mon lit et que je suis de surcroit une perverse, je te castre ! COMPRIS ?!

Fou rire général, la moitié de la table était peinée pour Kiba, l'autre pensait qu'il l'avait bien mérité. L'heure du cours de danse classique approchait et nos danseurs partir en direction des salles de cours. Sasuke et Sakura partir vers les salles de répétitions pour s'entrainer sur un duo accompagné de Tenten et Shikamaru à la musique. Il ne restait donc plus que Shizune et Kiba à la table. Le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal à s'essuyer mais il fallait malgré tout qu'il aille se changer. Il se leva sans même s'adresser à Shizune et partit vers sa chambre. La fille de la directrice le regarda partir. Elle était en colère mais sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle s'en voulait. Elle devait admettre que ces petits jeux avec Kiba l'amusaient, mais cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps. A force, Kiba allait finir passer à autre chose et définitivement l'oublier. Elle était allée trop loin. Shizune se leva et partit à son tour bien décidée à avoir une vraie conversation.

Arrivé devant la chambre de son ami, Shizune prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard Kiba ouvrit la porte, les cheveux tombants sur son visage encore mouillés, torse nu tenant une serviette dans sa main gauche. Il l'a fixa en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole en premier.

-Je… commença Shizune, je sais pas quoi dire…

\- Alors pourquoi tu es la ? Répondit Kiba repartant vers l'intérieur de chambre.

\- J'aurai voulu qu'on discute, dit elle en entrant elle aussi dans la chambre.

\- Discuter de quoi ? Si tu veux que j'arrête de te courir après dis le moi franchement comme ça se sera clair. J'en ai marre de courir dans le vide alors que je sais que tu m'aimes. Seulement, un peintre musicien comme moi qui n'est pas le meilleur de sa classe n'est pas assez bien pour toi, la fille de la directrice. Tu veux simplement respecter cette image, en laissant de coté ce que tu ressens. Donc, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois me préparer et me rhabiller.

Il était assis sur le fauteuil de sa chambre, regardant le sol. Shizune le regardait, debout devant le couloir menant à la salle de bain. Tout en avançant vers lui, elle répéta ses mots dans sa tête et il avait raison. Il avait totalement raison. Elle avait peur de ce que pourrait dire sa mère ou les autres. Mais il fallait que cela s'arrête. Elle se positionna devant lui, ses genoux collés aux siens. Kiba releva les yeux et regarda Shizune, une larme à l'œil. Il se leva, et lui essuya la joue.

-Pourquoi tu pleurs ?

\- Parce que tu as raison. Dit-elle en gardant les yeux vers le bas.

\- Je sais, mais pourquoi des larmes ?

\- Une partie de moi souhaiterait t'avoir dans mes bras, mais l'autre le refuse.

\- Et si pour une fois tu écoutais ton cœur au lieu de penser à ce qu'on pourrait penser de toi ?

Shizune s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que c'était un bel homme. Et dieu sait qu'elle avait envie de lui. Elle leva les bras et posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Kiba commençait à comprendre la décision de son amie, ses yeux devinrent brulants. Il attrapa Shizune d'une main et vint la coller à lui. La jeune femme commençait à rougir mais n'y fit pas attention, elle leva les yeux vers Kiba qui s'empressa de l'embrasser. Ce baiser n'était pas tendre, ni doux, il était intense et passionné. Tout ce temps à ce moment, Kiba n'avait plus la patience nécessaire pour être doux. Il retourna Shizune vers le mur et l'a colla à celui-ci. Les bras de la belle vinrent se poser sur les épaules de son futur amant et naturellement elle enveloppa ses deux jambes autour de la taille de celui-ci. Kiba brulait de désir, les mains sous les fesses de sa compagne, il l'a porta jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa.

-Tu es sur de toi ? dit pressement Kiba. Car je ne m'arrêterais plus.

\- Non… vient, je te veux ! répondit sensuellement la jeune femme.

\- Je te préviens, je ne serai pas qu'un amant à temps partiel ! Si on fait l'amour maintenant, tu es à moi ! Je ne te lâcherai plus jamais ! Compris ?!

\- Je t'aime Kiba… c'est comme ça et je ne peux rien y faire, alors vient unis toi à moi et affrontons le reste ensemble !

Le cœur de Kiba ne fit qu'un bon. Tellement heureux d'entendre ça qu'il écrasa la bouche de sa belle et lui enleva son chemisier. Puis il se redressa, et tout en fixant Shizune il défit son pantalon et le sien.

-Tu es tellement beau… dit elle en se cambrant, maintenant déshabille moi !

\- A vos ordres patronne !

Kiba s'empressa de retirer les derniers morceaux de tissus qui séparaient leur corps nu. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. Il ne se souvint plus vraiment du jour où il avait commencé à la désirer, mais elle était aussi parfaite qu'il se l'était imaginé. Il commença à la caresser et vint déposer quelques baisers sur ce corps splendide. Shizune émit de petits gémissements de satisfaction qui rendu encore plus fiévreux son amant. Je le jeune homme se redressa et déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa belle avant de s'unir à elle. Shizune se cambra et poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Enfin ! Ils s'étaient unis. Tout deux enchainèrent des mouvements de va et vient, au début doux puis de plus en plus bestiales s'accompagnant de cris et de gémissement reflétant leur désir assouvit. Dans un dernier souffle, Kiba cria le nom de son amante. Une fois finit, le jeune homme s'allongea près d'elle essoufflée. Il lui caressa la joue et lui glissa un « je t'aime ».


End file.
